


To be good

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Supportive Sportacus (LazyTown)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Robbie wants to try and be good, why not put up a movie night?





	1. Chapter 1

Robbie fussed about all day, getting his lair ready to his guests to arrive. He had invited the children and even Sportacus. That was such as task to be done. In inviting the hero he made a quick and hurried phone call, unsure if the words had actually had conveyed his meaning. The same thing happened when he was inviting the children. His nerve were getting the better of him the entire time.  
He set up his TV and laid out a blanket and a few pillows in front of it. He made a cake, popcorn and set up a bowl of candy even. In an attempt to appease everyone he even got that gross sports candy. Of course he had reserved his recliner to himself with his blanket laying across it. He sat back in his seat and waited. 

In no time the Sports elf dropped in along with the kids who tumbled over and on top of each other in a mess of giggles. They all seemed rather happy and excited. Robbie slowly turned his head to look at them and pushed out a nervous smile.

Trixi looked up, smiling and waved,"Hi Robbie!" 

Robbie's eyes darted quickly around the room,"Whatever!" 

Sportacus flipped over to the taller man and the children followed. They took their places in front of the TV while the elf stood next to Robbie.

"So what is it we are watching tonight?" Sportacus smiled.

Robbie be fumbled over his words,"A..I-it's a - a super hero movie.." He brought his knees up To his chest, worry plain as day in his eyes. 

"That's very nice Robbie, I'm sure the kids will love it." He elf smiled warmly.

Robbie sat still for a minute or two, trying to collect himself. He almost forgot to press the play button on the movie. When it was silent for a while he finally brought himself to press play and the children were immediately drawn in.   
Even still Robbie was extremely nervous and it began to concern the sports elf. He looked so fearful, like a child standing up to a monster. The first thing that came to mind was to try and speak to the taller man. Maybe that would take his mind off his nerves.

"So, you said this was a superhero movie?"

"Yes..Yes the hero has a lot of powers, he can fly and he's very strong..He has to..To go to.." Robbie half smiled before his expression turned fearful again. His words slowly trailed off.

Sportacus frowned a bit, felling bad for the self-proclaimed villain,"He has to go to where?" The elf urged him to keep speaking, still trying to calm him.

"He has to go home..When he does everyone i-is so happy an.." Robbie froze and suddenly slipped put of his chair. He had just ruined the movie for the other man. How would he do that?! How could he have seen so careless with his words! 

He quickly slipped away from the group and paced to the other side of his lair. He stood in the corner and covered his mouth to hide his soft sobs. Sportacus of course followed him, his concern growing by the the second. He was careful not to disturb the children. Once he was within a few feet he could hear the soft crying. This greatly confused the elf. Why would Robbie be crying when nothing was wrong?

He reached out a hand, gently placing it in the taller ma s shoulder,"Robbie what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Of course Robbie's true reason would not come past his lips. He'd spent so long setting everything up, going over every detail, cleaning and even organising things until they were perfect in his eyes. He didn't want to fail this and yet he did. He spoiled the movie for Sportacus and this was the straw that would break the camels back. All of his stress, all of his fears and anxiety had come crashing down upon his delicate mind,"I..I ruined the movie for you!" Robbie stammered out.

Sportacus cocked a brow, more confused than he was before. Then he smiled a bit,"Robbie, I'm not upset, not even a little bit. This night wasn't really about the movie anyways. It was for us to be together right? To just have a good time."

"I still didn't want to mess up.." The man wiped his tear stained eyes. 

"You haven't!" The elf chuckled,"Look over at the kids Robbie. They're having a good time. You let them have this moment." 

Robbie looked up to the kids who were enjoying the movie greatly. Each one of them seemed to be the happiest they could be in that moment,"I guess your right.."

"So are you ready to go back over there?" Sportacus gave a warm smile. 

Robvie nodded slowly, wiping away the rest of his tears.


	2. Sweet Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party has wound down, they've all just eaten a bit of cake (aside from sportacus of course) and it's 8:08.

The clock finally ticked over to read 8:05. Sportacus quickly took notice and stood from his chair. Robbie glanced up at him, a bit confused on why the sports elf had gotten up. The elf quickly flipped over to the opposite side of which he stood and set up a bed for each of the children. Each spot consisted of one pillow and one blanket, all on top of a large roll-out mattress which Robbie had kept for nights when he needed to sprawl out after a log day. 

"Its almost 8:08 guys, time for bed." Sportacus gave a warm smile.

"Its not that late." Robbie cut in as he stuffed another hand full of popcorn into his mouth. He would usually go to sleep around 11, depending on what invention he was working on.

"Yes Robbie maybe it is for you, but the children must sleep more." His tone was even and cool. This didn't sound like an insult but ten again Robbie had a tenancy to take things the wrong way,"They are still very young."

"Like I'm not.." Robbie grumbled and crossed his arms. 

The children chuckled as they headed over to their sleeping areas. Stingy of course hurried over and claimed the whole area with a prominent 'mine!'. Though his protest was heard the others ignored him as they sleep finally pushed into their bodies and eyes. Stephanie laid next to Trixi, then Pixel, then Ziggy and finally Stingy was at the end. They each covered up and fell fast asleep. Sportacus flipped his way back over to Robbie. He didn't speak but he didn't give the cold shoulder either. 

"What?" Robbie half frowned before he set the bowl of popcorn aside. He seemed to be back in his usual mood now. This..Wasn't entirely a bad thing, it showed he had become comfortable even if it was at the end of his little party.

"I'm just proud of you Robbie, you did something good tonight." He lifted a hand to pat the villains shoulder but stopped, remembering the man's feeling on personal space.

"Yeah whatever.." The man grabbed his blanket which had been stuffed down in the area between the arm and cushion of his recliner. He covered himself with it and snuck out his teddy bear as well. 

Sportacus smirked a bit, shaking his head and watching as the man slowly fell asleep. In all of this the elf had forgotten a place for himself. He glanced around before grabbing the extra chair he had been using earlier. He sat down in it and tried to get as comfortable as he could so he could fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is cut a bit short because I didn't have much time to work on it, but at the same time I didn't want to leave you hanging for too long.


	3. Parties End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party has ended, everything has died down and now they have gone home. Well how about another little party tonight?

Daytime had quickly rolled around. All the children went home along with Sportacus who had to make his way back to his airship. Robbie was still dazed with sleep as the group left and he was only able to give out a mumbling 'goodbye'. After all they'd all got up and left before noon, giving the man no change to fully awake.  
By the time Robbie was able to fully come to everyone had left, yet again leaving him in his lair alone. His eyes travelled over the empty space and for a moment he was upset until his memories began flooding back. He remembered how happy the children were, how good the night went and how he had even shown off a few of his harmless inventions. It had been such a nice night, one he'd love to relive five times over.

●○●○

The day had dragged on as any other. Robbie went about his usual business making new inventions while also preparing his lair again for another movie night. The first one went over well so why not throw another? It'd be as fun as the first! He set up the beds, made food, picked a movie and even cleaned up more than last time. When finished he looked over his space again. Much more clean and tidy this time. Everything was even laid out so perfectly it looked as if it should be in a magazine article.   
He sat down on his orange recliner and reach over to his phone. He made a few calls yet much to his dismay he was denied on each, even when asking about Sportacus. They either said things along the lines of 'we just did that' or 'I'm very busy'. He placed his phone back down and other his knees to his chest before hugging them. Thoughts buzzed through his mind on why they would really not come. Maybe they just came out of pity last time, or maybe they were all out playing and singing and dancing..With their friends. He let out a soft huff and laid his head against his knees. This wasn't fair, it just wasn't. Unlike last night he was able to hide his tears from himself this time. He didn't let even one slip. If they weren't going to come then he could have just as much fun on his own. 

Later on in the night he turned on his movie, sat back in his chair and ate a slice of cake. His gaze constantly turned to the beds he'd set up. He kept expecting to see the children there along with Sportacus to nip at all the 'unhealthy' things. A soft sigh came past his lips and his heart somewhat sank. His lair suddenly felt dark and more empty than it ever had before. A single tear fell down his cheek. This would easily lead to him crying softly into his hands. This wasn't fun, this wasn't as it had been before. He shut his eyes tightly, just praying at least one person would come and lift him up.


End file.
